GOTTA BE SOMEBODY
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Po and Tigress have been feeling lonely and wonder is their somebody for them out there.


Tigress and Po have been felling lonely in the world each wondering is their somebody out there for them. One night Tigress went to the sacred peach tree under the star lit moon and began to star in the sky and began to sing in a beautiful voice.

Tigress: This time, I wonder what it feels like

To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of

But dreams just aren't enough

So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling

The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene

Straight off the silver screen

So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end

Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Meanwhile Po was in his room looking at the moon as he too began to sing.

Po: This time, I wonder what it feels like

To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of

But dreams just aren't enough

So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling

The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene

Straight off the silver screen

So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end

Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with.

Both: Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me like that

Cause nobody wants to do it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

Po Then began to hear someone else and seen Tigress singing the same song and rushed to the sacred peach tree.

Tigress: Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight

And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu

Me standing here with you

Po: So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?

Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with.

Tigress heard and turned around to see Po singing with her she then got up and seen Po walking towards her and the two then began to sing with one another smiling.

Both: Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me like that

Cause nobody wants to do it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

The two then close to each other began to stare in to one another's eyes happy.

Po: You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)

When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)

Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.

Po sang as he hugged Tigress gently smiling.

Tigress: And everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me, oh.

Tigress sang as she returned the hug and enjoyed Pos warmth the two hugging not wanting to let go.

Both: Nobody wants to go it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Nobody wants to be the last one there

Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

The two sang as they finished the song and looked in to each other's eyes.

"You're my somebody Tigress" Po said as he smiled and put his paw to Tigress cheek.

"You're my somebody Po" Tigress said as she then put her lips to his and wrapped her arms around him.

Po then did the same thing closing his eyes happy to find his somebody and Tigress to. The two then kissed passionately under the moon both knowing that they aren't alone and that there is somebody for them.

Thanks for reading my short story. It was something that I wanted to do and I hoped you like it. Always remember to review thanks.


End file.
